


[Podfic] Keep Us Fed

by seleneaurora



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Light Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleneaurora/pseuds/seleneaurora
Summary: Podfic of "Keep Us Fed" by thepartyresponsibleAuthor's original summary:The morning after the stew runs out, Clint digs the tiny bag of instant coffee out of the bottom of his backpack. He was saving it for spring. He doesn’t see much reason to save anything now.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] Keep Us Fed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Keep Us Fed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507337) by [thepartyresponsible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepartyresponsible/pseuds/thepartyresponsible). 



### Details

  * **Audio Duration:** 20:23
  * **File Size:** 14.2MB



### Downloads/Streaming

  * **MP3:** [Archive.org ](https://archive.org/download/keep-us-fed-podfic/keep%20us%20fed.mp3)
  * **Archive.org streaming/download:**  


Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/keep-us-fed-podfic/keep%20us%20fed.mp3).




**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to thepartyresponsible for permission to podfic!
> 
> For anyone interested, the wolves howling comes from [this fascinating video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5IaYm3NjJnM).


End file.
